


Young Love

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2019 [5]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Damian wants to hold Jon's hand.





	Young Love

Damian wanted to hold Jon's hand.

 

He admitted it ok?! He wanted to hold this stupid boy's hand and he wanted to kiss him too! But that didn't make him a “lovesick puppy” as Richard said earlier!

 

‘What was the big deal anyway?’ Damian thought as he walked alongside with Jon down the street. ‘It's just a stupid public display of affection, which I'm perfectly capable of doing’

 

“Damian?” Jon's voice interrupted his thoughts, he looked at the purple eyed boy and tried his hardest  to contain his blush.

 

“I was asking if you would like to go to get some ice cream two blocks away”

 

“O-of course” Damian said, his heart skipped a beat.

 

Jon smiled at his date.

 

“Then let's go!” Jon took Damian's hand and run away to the shop.

 

Damian had to assure himself a billion times that it was not possible for a ten year old to have a heart attack.


End file.
